zdl_cryptofandomcom-20200214-history
Civic (CVC)
Basics * Secure Identity Platform * Network Layer, one of the possible building blocks on top of the Ethereum blockchain. * From their FAQ: “an identity management service that allows you to protect and authorize the use of your identity in real time. We also offer additional features to help protect your identity such as credit report alerting, identity fraud coverage, and access to 24/7 fraud support.” “A Standard Civic membership costs just a few dollars a month and provides what we believe are the core features necessary to secure your identity. See our pricing page for more info on what each membership includes. Civic also maintains a free plan for anybody who wishes to join that gives basic protection against loss from ID theft.” '' * In 2018, Civic acquired the domains Identity.com and Identity.org. They are currently (7-2019) in the final stages of establishing a non-profit foundation, Identity.org, and moving forward, Identity.org will be the organization responsible for the identity verification marketplace outlined in their initial Token Sale Whitepaper. The marketplace has been rebranded as Identity.com. * Update (20-9-2019): ''"Today, we are excited to announce that moving forward, Identity.com will be operating independently as a 501©(4), a nonprofit organization to promote social welfare. The vision for Identity.com has always been to operate independently from Civic, and in fact, one-third of the CVC tokens were allocated for distribution to incentivize participation in the ecosystem at the time of the token sale. Now, with the official launch of Identity.com as a nonprofit, Civic is transferring the incentive tokens to Identity.com and partners, like wikiHow and Coinbase Earn. Civic will remain the largest holder of CVC tokens for the time being, with two-thirds of our 330M tokens currently unlocked. We want to reiterate that we have no intention to sell our tokens at this time." Token * Had a 33M token sale in June 2017. The CEO Vinny Lingham once said in his CVC telegram group that the Civic Shareholders hold 33% of the CVC's tokens (has also been mentioned in this blog post (20-9-2019) of them). * Has plans for letting requesters and validators stake, and at one point business users may have to stake cvcs as well, originally was mentioned on 5-2018 in this paper, then in an update on 8-2019 said to have been moved to Q1, 2020. * Cvc could be used as a way to get some discounts. Again speculation. * Identity.com runs on the CVC token. Tech * Keys are generated by a third-party wallet, providing a firewall between Civic and users’ keys. * Identity data is fully encrypted in the App on the user’s device and can be accessed with biometrics. * Public identifier for the authenticating authority, hashed identity data, and a flag indicating the data is still valid. Has these as it's prime selling points: * Secure ID Platform; Let users safely access your websites and services using the Civic Secure ID. * Reusable KYC; Satisfy KYC requirements with Civic’s accessible, on-demand solution. * Automated Retail; Automate and scale your business thanks to smart vending machines with age-verification capabilities. * ID Codes; Securely verify your business, advisory, or investment relationships. On how their KYC works: "The Civic mobile app enables your users to scan and verify their identity documents so you can satisfy your company’s KYC requirements. Leverage trusted 3rd parties in the Identity.com Marketplace to validate personal information with blockchain attestations and store everything locally on the user’s mobile device. Identity verification is a voluntary information exchange between the User and the Requester. The Civic Secure Identity Platform (SIP) shares authenticated data only with user permission, while the Identity.com Marketplace is a decentralized environment where CVCs are used for attestation payments. An individual downloads the Civic App, establishes an account, and, upon signing up for Requester services, verifies his or her identity on the blockchain and share the authenticated data with Requesters." Is being used by * Will be (21-9-2019) used by Brave Browser. Brave announced that it's 'verified publishers' program can use Civic's identity verification and KYC services to confirm their identities and earn BAT tokens * Has already been used for multiple (relatively unknown) ICO's. (7-2019) Roadmap * Has plans for letting requesters and validators stake, and at one point business users may have to stake cvcs as well, originally was mentioned on 5-2018 in this paper, then in an update on 8-2019 said to have been moved to Q1, 2020. * Cvc could be used as a way to get some discounts. Again speculation. * Will launch their wallet together with BitGo in the fall of 2019. "Following the announcement of our pre-registration list for the Civic Wallet, we’ve been building an impressive 100,000-person strong waitlist." Updated their roadmap on 9-8-2019: * "Generally speaking, you’ll notice that over the first half of 2019, we’ve made room for more updates with endpoint implementations like Civic, in order to prove the first use cases for the toolkits we have provisioned for Identity.com. This shift in priorities meant we had to postpone publishing the Validation Module code for the Identity Validator Toolkit and the Credential Wallet Toolkit code to Q3 of 2019." * "Civic is acting as the backup for identity validators within the marketplace, and we are opening this functionality to other identity validators so that they may offer their validation directly to Requesters in a B2B solution. This has been moved to Q4 2019 because the need for backup is currently being met by Civic." * Wants to use IPFS for decentralised hosting of data. Scheduled for Q1, 2020. Team, partnerships, etc. Team * Lingham, Vinny; CEO & Founder, also board member of the Identity.org Foundation * Smith, Jonathan; CTO, also board member; has more than 15 years of experience in banking and technology advisory. * Phillip Shoemaker as the executive director of the Identity.org foundation. * Gary Benitt; Managing Director, Social Leverage, also board member * Says they have a team of 50 people, with members working in the United States, South Africa, Brazil, and Germany. Technical Advisors On the launch page as technical advisor (as of 31-3-2017): * Matthew Roszak, Jeff Garzik, Anthony Di Lorio, Juan Benet, Jeffrey Paul and Diego Gutiérrez Zaldívar Technical Partners On the launch page as technical advisor (as of 31-3-2017): * Jaxx (gone of the website as of 7-2019), RSK (still on their website as of 7-2019) and Bloq (gone of the website as of 7-2019), Partners * As of 7-2019 the list has grown substantially. Some notable mentions are: Bounty0x, Budweiser, Chamber of Digital Commerce, Dentacoin, Lykke, ShapeShift, Tokenly, Trade.io, Xapo * Client of Argon Group * TokenMarket (still on their website as of 7-2019) * Used to be partners with but gone from the website as of 7-2019: BitGo, Operation Stop It, Bankcoin.global, and BNKtotheFuture.com. * Started running an ION node, as well as added an integration with their validators to the roadmap because they wanted to interconnect with Microsoft’s decentralized platform. Investors: * Social Leverage, Founder Collective, Sound Ventures, Propel Venture Partners, Pantera Capital, Blockchain Capital, Block Chain Space and Digital Currency Group. Category:Coins/Tokens